thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of Sorrow Lies
The End of Sorrow Lies was a short blog by alliterator that involved the Grotesque. It can be read here. Summary The narrator, Adam, is a writer. He likes surrealism and dadaism, so is posting images he recreated from his dreams in mspaint. The first few images are of trees, a skeleton, a circus tent, and a coffin. Adam finally tells the entire dream, which involves becoming a skeleton, finding himself in a circus, and then going to his own funeral. The next round of dream images involves a white hand, a mountain range, and a set of jaws. Then Adam takes a break from writing and when he comes back, he reveals that he hasn't been remembering his dreams lately, but now he has. He talks about his most recent dream, which involved getting chased by a wolf. Later that night, he posts a random free verse poem about it. Then the next day, he posts about getting the same dream, only with two wolves instead of one, then afterwards posts another free verse poem. Finally, the last post begins eleven days later. Adam reveals that he has had the "Wolf Dream" every single day and every single day, another wolf appears, until he is now being chase by an entire pack of wolves in his dream. His latest dream is different, however, because he manages to get away from the woods and finds himself chased through his old high school and then his house where his parents are. In the dream, wolves rip out his parents' throats. Then he goes upstairs to his room, but he finds himself in the circus, where the ringleader tells him that everything is just a dream. "It is all a Dream, a grotesque and foolish dream. Nothing exists but you." Adam becomes surrounded by wolves, but then wakes up. He goes to take a shower, but when he looks in the mirror and opens his mouth, he sees the wolf teeth. Then he wakes up again, revealing it to be a false awakening. Adam says that he had to write about the dream within a dream, the "Inception-style dream" he had, until he becomes distracted because he can't hear his parents. He goes downstairs to find that they are dead, their throats slit, but he doesn't believe it. "I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" he writes, not believing he is awake. He asks whether killing himself will wake him up. "Let's find out." Trivia *This is the second blog to involve the Grotesque (the first being Harlequin Metropolis). It also implies that the Grotesque can cause sleep-induced murder. *The word "grotesque" is used only once in the blog: the ringleader of the dream circus says that everything is a "grotesque and foolish dream." He is quoting from Mark Twain's The Mysterious Stranger, where Satan's nephew, reveals to the narrator that everything is but a dream and he is "but a thought." *The first two wolves in the Wolf Dream are implied to be Hati and Skoll, "Hate" and "Treachery," the two wolves from Norse Mythology that will eat the sun and the moon during Ragnarök. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:The Grotesque Category:2012 Blogs